Star Platinum
|japname = |user = Jotaro Kujo |namesake = The Star (tarot card) |mangadebut = Vol. 12 Ch. 114 A Man Possessed by an Evil Spirit |animedebut = Episode 27 A Man Possessed by an Evil Spirit |seiyuu = |destpower = A |speed = A |range = C |durability = A → E |precision = A |potential = A → C}} |Sutā Purachina}} is the Stand of Jotaro Kujo. Among the very first Stands introduced, it features along with Jotaro in three parts of the series, most prominently in ''Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Star Platinum is one of the most human in appearance of humanoid Stands, resembling a tall, well-built man of similar proportions to Jotaro. In colored art its skin is often a hue between purple, blue and green. Its face and body have varying colors. It has long black hair. Its face is black above its eyes and on the front plane of its nose, blurring the distinction between its hair and head. The spaces under its eyes and on its cheeks and chin are darker than, and divided clearly from, the space around its nose and mouth. It wears a cap on its chin, and a metallic headband in three pieces, the central piece of which is shaped as a vertical ellipse. Initially, its facial features are very similar to Jotaro's. A wavy line runs from each arm to the front of its torso, continuing down its legs. It has a minimal range of clothing and armor, including a short, circular scarf, shoulder pads with a spiral design, long gloves with studs on the back, knee and elbow guards, a loincloth, and short boots (knee-high in Part VI). Personality Jotaro has described Star Platinum as very violent. It is silent, except when it throws punches, crying "ORAORAORA" loudly and repeatedly. With a relatively human face, it may scowl and smile. Star Platinum demonstrates a sort of interest in self-preservation, as seen when it halts a bullet Jotaro experimentally shoots at his own head,Chapter 114: A Man Possessed protects an incapacitated Jotaro from Dio Brando's attacks during Time Stop, and revives him from near-death by directly pumping his heart''Chapters 257-265: Dio's World Arc'' (however, considering Star Platinum's pioneering role in the series, this capacity may speak primarily to metaphysical or subconscious qualities generic to Stand users). Star Platinum is named after the Tarot card The Star, symbolizing optimism, discernment and hope. Abilities Star Platinum remains one of the most powerful and versatile Stands. It is a close-range Stand, defined by a basic reach of 2 meters from Jotaro, in contrast with incredible strength, speed and precision. *'Super Strength': Star Platinum possesses immense strength; able to throw a Jeep carrying four men and a girl out of the path of an 18-wheeler with one hand, later pull the same Jeep out of a canyon with only a car as a counter-weight, and destroy an artificial diamond the size of a car. * Super Speed: Star Platinum can catch a bullet fired at point-blank range, and throw thousands of powerful punches within seconds. It is also able to punch faster than the speed of light, just like DIO's Stand The World. *'Self-Preservation:' Star Platinum possesses the awareness and reaction speed to protect Jotaro in many instances that he himself seems unaware; halting a bullet he experimentally shoots at his own head; protecting him while frozen by Dio's Time Stop; and reviving him from near-death by directly pumping his heart. *'Precision': Star Platinum is incredibly precise; able by hand to surgically remove an object embedded in a person's skull without ill effect, and catch a bullet between his thumb and forefinger in midair. *'Enhanced Eyesight': Star Platinum utilizes eagle-like eyesight throughout Stardust Crusaders. By his Stand Jotaro sees at one point across desert for four kilometresBattle with Geb, as well as identify meaningful details, such as a specific type of fly, in high-resolution images. It can also follow a card shuffle performed by a professional gambler, subsequently recounting the entire new order of the deck. * |Sutā Fingā|lit. "Meteor Finger Thorn"}}: Star Platinum can suddenly and forcefully extend his middle and index fingers to a length of one or two metres, in order for example to stab a faraway opponent.Battle with Imposter Captain Tennille During its first execution, it seems able to lengthen its entire arm to an extent as well. This ability is similar to and could reference the limb-stretching applications of the Ripple. *'Time Stop': Discovered during Jotaro's climactic battle with Dio, like The World, Star Platinum is able to stop time, with an absolute limit of five seconds. Jotaro describes the execution of this ability as exhausting, and he requires a varying length of rest before he may freeze time again, unlike Dio, whose immortality allows him to stop time with much more ease. Out of disuse, the length of time Jotaro can maintain Time Stop is diminished to one to two seconds during Part 4. Measures of time during Time Stop correspond to normal measures, as shown by Jotaro's unwilling reduction in the duration of Time Stop affected by Made In Heaven. Star Platinum: The World In Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable, a distinction is made in naming Jotaro's Stand . Achieved during or at some point before the events of Part IV, it is defined by its mastery of the Time Stop, which Jotaro can now execute consecutively within intervals of seconds, and push each time to his 5 second limit. Star Platinum: The World's stats differ from those of Star Platinum; which in terms of Developmental Potential is likely intended to reflect Jotaro's level of experience. However, it gained a serious downgrade to its durability, making it far more vulnerable than it was before. Trivia * Star Platinum has the most appearances among Stands in the series with a prominent position in Parts III, IV and VI. Star Platinum is followed in appearences in two Parts by Silver Chariot, Echoes, Hermit Purple, Tusk, Killer Queen and The World. * According to JOJOVELLER, its appearance is based on a protective divinity; and its shoulder pads are reminiscent of Hokuto no Ken with a circular design representing infinity and the Ripple. * Star Platinum has inspired a number of other characters who use either a version of his battle cry or dress in a similar way; for example Joe of the King of Fighters, who wears tall hair with a headband and punches rapidly while crying "Ora ora ora!". * Star Platinum seems to also bear many design similarities to Kars; such as it's muscular appearance, loin cloth, knee high boots, and long hair. * In the English dub of the Stardust Crusaders anime, Star Platinum is voiced not by Jotaro's voice actor, Matthew Mercer, but by Patrick Seitz, who also voices Dio Brando. * In the original manga, Star Platinum early on is seen with a wide disconcerting smile. Later on, Star Platinum gains Jotaro's stoic visage, with any future smiles going to warn the person the smile is aimed at of great imminent pain. Gallery Manga= Part III Chapter 116.jpg|C. 116; first full-body appearance StarPlatinam Firt Apper.png|First appearance closeup, color edition StarPlatinum Tower of Gray.png|Star Platinum against Gray Fly's Tower of Gray SPlatinum st color v02 052.png|Star Platinum before against Dark Blue Moon StarFinger.png|STAR FINGER!!! StarPlatinumJustice.png|Star Platinum sucking up Justice st_color_v07_009.png|Fake Star Platinum Djdarby2.png|Star Platinum breaks Daniel J. D'Arby's fingers Part IV, Part VI Star Platinum Yoshihiro (Chapter 368).png|Star Platinum smashing Yoshihiro Kira's Camera Star Platinum Kira (Chapter 362).png|Star Platinum pummeling Kira Chapter 627.jpg|Chapter 627 StarPlatinum stats.png|Start Platinum's stats (Part VI) Star_Platinum-_The_World.png|Start Platinum: The World's stats |-| Anime= Star Platinum anime.jpg|Star Platinum as it appears in the TV anime. JotaroWStarPlatinum.png|First appearance JotaroWithStarPlatinum.png|Star Platinum and Jotaro Kujo THE STAR StaPla.png|Star Platinum with the tarot card "The Star" JotaroStandCard.png|Jotaro and Star Platinum with the taror card "The Star" Oraoraora on Dan.gif|Ora ora rush Starplatinum jaguars.png|JAGUARS consists of Star Platinums jojos_bizarre_adventure_stardust_crusaders-05-jotaro-star_platinum-stand.jpg|Star Platinum and jotaro kujo SP punches Nukesaku.png|Star Platinum punches Nukesaku in his Female form TW SP clash.png|Star Platinum VS The World |-| Other= StarPlatinum.jpg|JOJO A-GO!GO! 530bb91000a4143139e21372361ae6041.jpg|Start Platinum's figure from Super Action Statue Ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8647.jpg|2nd color Star platinum third.jpg|3rd color SL sp01.jpg|Start Platinum's figure from Statue Legend SP2nd01.jpg|2nd color 29973.jpg|Star Platinum's figure from Sofubi Figure Sp 03 bbn778.jpg|Start Platinum's figure from Real Action Heroes 27222.jpg|Star Platinum & Jotaro's figures from Kotobukiya Figures SPlatinum ASBnofondo.png|Star Platinum as it appears in All-Star Battle Jotaro Starplatinum jojoeoh.jpg|Star Platinum Illustration, Eyes of Heaven References Site Navigation short-range Category:Stands Category:Part III Stands Category:Part IV Stands Category:Part VI Stands